Como antes
by eclipse total
Summary: [Viñeta] "Entonces lo vio, Kaneki -su kaneki- caminaba a paso firme entre cadáveres de ambos bandos, derrumbados en la nieve. Nunca volteó a verla, fue como su le dijera que ese era su destino." [Leve Touken]


**Disclaimer:** Tokyo Ghoul pertenece a Ishida Sui... Esto fue escrito de fans para fans y sin fines de lucro.

Como me encantaría tener tiempo e inspiración, en verdad quiero escribir muchas historias de parejas o personajes poco usados (Y en serio son poco usados... el otro día quería leer algo de Takizawa y ni siquiera figura en personajes D: Y eso que se hizo popular por Re (?) xD)

* * *

**\- Como antes... -**

* * *

Tumbada sobre la nieve, Touka piensa en lo mucho que cambió desde que era niña, en Yoshimura que, como un padre, cuidó de ella cuando la sacó de las calles, y en Koma e Irimi que insistieron en que ir a la escuela sería lo mejor para ella. Anteiku había sido su hogar, sus compañeros habían sido su familia, y aquel medio-ghoul nacido de Rize una parte importante de esta.

_Pero ahora todo se consumía frente a sus ojos..._

_Mesas... tazas... recuerdos... todo se consumía en el fuego del infierno al que ella estaba condenada..._

¿Por qué...?

Se pregunta una y otra vez, pero entonces, como una respuesta, Kaneki sale del local, con el rostro serio y las manos ocupadas. Fue extraño, verlo después de tanto tiempo. Cuando se encontraron por primera vez, Touka no podía creerlo, no podía creer que Rize hubiera muerto y un humano común y corriente se transformara en uno de ellos, no lo aceptaba, y la idea de ayudarlo no le gustaba, después de todo ¿Qué era ella para él? Nada más que un monstruo.

Sin embargo, con su compañerismo y preocupación, el de entonces cabello negro pudo ganarse su lugar en el corazón de Touka. Y aunque sonara extraño, Kaneki fue una parte importante para sanar ese corazón agujerado por la soledad y el abandono.

Pero todo cambió cuando la dejó atrás, a ella, a Anteiku, a su mejor amigo en la universidad, a esos sentimientos que seguían manteniendolo humano, solo para unirse a Aogiri.

Y ahora lo tenía ahí, frente a sí misma, caminando un camino diferente al que lo llevaría de regreso a ella... ¡No! ¡Touka no podía permitirlo! No de nuevo, repitiendo aquella escena triste en que corría detrás de él, estirando su mano sin poder alcanzarlo, se levantó y corrió, corriendo tras él, llamándolo aunque él ignorara sus gritos. Solo tenía ganas de alcanzarlo, plantarse en frente, zarandearlo y gritarle que si quería proteger algo no debía simplemente abandonarlo...

Kaneki se detuvo, ella también, se sorprendió cuando escuchó el helicóptero sobre ellos, iluminando a Kaneki, solo entonces se dio cuenta de que el bulto que cargaba tenía una forma humana bajo esa tela blanca. No sabía lo que había pasado, pero comprendió que Kaneki, el que había cambiado y se portaba más frió que nunca, jamás regresaría a su lado.

_Había elegido un camino distinto al de ella..._

_La abandonaba justo como lo había hecho su hermano... O peor._

¿Por qué...?

Esa pregunta volvió a su mente, ¿Por qué justo cuando pensó que todo mejoraba, en realidad empeoraba? ¿Por qué siempre acababa sola?

Touka quiso seguirlo, si Kaneki no lo hacía sería ella quién lo buscara... Pero al darse cuenta, Yomo ya se encontraba frente a ella.

_Lo único que podemos hacer es vivir superando nuestras perdidas._

Y entonces se derrumbó, por segunda vez en la noche. Y Kaneki comenzó a desfilar, entre cadáveres de ambos bandos, derribados en la nieve. Tal vez ella no había llegado al corazón de Kaneki como él lo había hecho con el suyo. Caminando sobre la nieve, con el viento acariciando su rostro y el cuerpo sin vida de alguien importante para él, a Touka no le costaba imaginar quién estaba bajo las sábanas, lamentablemente Kaneki era como ella, y no tenía muchas personas a las que quisiera tan sinceramente, siendo correspondido, como ese chico capaz de buscarlo inclusive hasta el fin del mundo -su mundo- solo por salvarlo.

Pero entonces, entre paso y paso, lo vio.

Era Kaneki -su kaneki- el que caminaba. El cabello albino había pasado a ser de un obscuro azabache, y su porte, aunque triste ya no parecía tan frío. A pesar de su reciente pérdida, era capaz de sonreír. Touka sonrío, verlo de nuevo ahí, frente a sus ojos, como antes, la hizo feliz. Kaneki, al que alguna vez había considerado alguien importante, al que pensó que había muerto después de que Aoigiri tree lo secuestrara, al que pensó que jamás volvería a ver, había regresado.

_Kaneki había vuelto a ser... como era antes de tanto sufrimiento..._

_Pero a la vez... era diferente..._

Caminaba a paso firme, sin temor a su destino, lo recibiría y acogería como corresponde. Jamás volteó a verla, no le dirigió ninguna mirada, fue como si le dijera: _no puedes cambiar el destino._

_Acepta el tuyo y vive tu vida como te tocó hacerlo_

Y eso fue lo último que supo de Kaneki, ahora ha pasado un tiempo después de eso, y Touka esta cumpliendo su sueño mientras observaba la calle a ambos lados, con la esperanza de ver una cabellera negra acercarse al lugar, pero sabe que no puede ser y pasara mucho tiempo antes de que pueda hacerlo, pero cuando eso pase podrá ser capaz de verlo a los ojos y sonreír mientras apunta la orden de aquel que ha sido una parte importante de su pasado. Como lo había hecho muchas veces antes...

* * *

**Notas de eclipse:** Lo hice en un ratito mientras acababa mi tarea (?) xD Ah! es bueno volver al Touken, de verdad tengo muchas ideas, a veces solo me falta saber como empezar a plasmarlas, tengo un serio problema con eso xD En fin... ya que es angst supongo que no esperaban del todo un final feliz, de hecho, cuando vi a Touka sonreír mientras Kaneki camina con Hide en brazos, fue como se me ocurrió esto, ni siquiera pensé que saliera así de largo (Me lo imaginé como drabble xD).

Me dio tristeza, pero me gusta imaginarme a Touka feliz de apoyar a Kaneki a disfrutar de algo que ella no puede: Ser humano. No sé que será lo próximo de TG que verán de mi parte, pero espérenme por aquí, que de que escribo algo de este manga (Que es mi favorito) lo escribiré- Pero hablando de este... ¿Qué piensan? ¿Les gustó?

**¡Aprovecho para invitarlos a todos al foro de Tokyo Ghoul que abrí aquí en FF! se llama _Anteiku: La cafetería para fans de Tokyo Ghoul_, el link está en mi perfil, o pueden buscarlo entre los foros de TG, es el único en español hasta el momento.**


End file.
